theuniteduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Stark Tower
Stark Tower is a high-rise building complex located in Manhattan, New York City. Owned and constructed by Tony Stark, the tower is powered by an Arc Reactor that makes it capable of running itself for over a year. The top ten floors were originally all devoted to research and development. History Lighting Stark Tower Tony Stark finished installing the last piece of an Arc Reactor in the undersea wiring near New York City thanks to his Iron Man armor, in order to disconnect the newly constructed Stark Tower from the general electricity network, becoming the first self-sustained building in New York. Stark contacted Pepper Potts while returning to the tower to tell her that she could turn on the light. Stark witnessed how the Tower got lit, and entered inside to celebrate with Potts. During their celebration, J.A.R.V.I.S. informed Stark of Agent Phil Coulson's arrival. Coulson explained to Stark that Nick Fury had activated the Avengers Initiative and that Iron Man is needed. He handed Stark files containing the information of the roster and about Loki and the Tesseract. Battle of New York Prelude Loki, during his quest to conquer Earth, chose Stark Tower in New York City as the place to open his portal for the Chitauri using the Tesseract, in order to publicly beat the Avengers an assert his authority over the world. Dr. Erik Selvig installed the device he created under Loki's control in the rooftop of Stark Tower, connecting to the Arc Reactor sustaining the tower. Iron Man arrived at the Tower and blasts the device but fails, as the Tesseract is already self-sustaining. The barrier surrounding the Tesseract knocked both Stark and Selvig down, breaking Loki's control over Selvig Stark descended to the penthouse of the tower to confront Loki. During their confrontation, Loki tried to control Stark, but the latter's chest reactor prevented the Scepter to touch his heart. Instead, Loki thew Stark off a window but was saved by his new armor launched by J.A.R.V.I.S.. Iron Man went to confront Loki again, knocking down Loki with an attack from his repulsors. The Battle A portal to Chitauri Space finally opened and the first waves of Chitauri arrived on Earth. Iron Man engages the aliens but was overwhelmed with their numbers increasing. Captain America, alongside Black Widow and Hawkeye arrived at the scene to help Iron Man while Thor engages Loki. As Thor overthrows Loki, he escapes him by jumping to a Chitauri Chariot and orders for a Leviathan to attack Thor. The group gathers in a nearby bridge where they meet up with Dr. Bruce Banner who transforms into the Hulk and single handedly punches a Leviathan. The Avengers assemble and Captain America gives each member their orders. When Black Widow jumps into a Chariot, Loki tries to pursue her but Hawkeye shoots an arrow which knocks him out, landing back at Stark Tower. When Loki tried to get back at Hawkeye, Hulk savagely beats him. Black Widow jumps at the top of Stark Tower and Dr. Selvig, now free of Loki's mind control, revealed that the Scepter is the key into closing the portal. End of the Battle The World Security Council decided to send a nuclear missile and make it explode in New York City to contain the Chitauri invasion. Iron Man told Black Widow to wait when she was in the rooftop of the Tower, about to close the portal, as he planned to send the missile through the portal. Seeing that Iron Man would not be returning, Captain America ordered Black Widow to close the portal using the Scepter, and Iron Man fell off the portal in the nick of time. In the aftermath, Tony Stark returned to the Tower along with Pepper Potts. They plan to reconstruct the tower with the help of Dr. Bruce Banner, who was offered a living quarter inside. Appearances The Avengers Series Season 1 * Assemble (Part 1) * Assemble (Part 3)